Your un-typical Romeo And Juliet
by sterben9827
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have secret feelings towards each other but cant express them because of a family rivaly. they get swooned into going to a party and they get drunk... MOST IMPORTANTLY, I must give credit to Rebranded for his/her story. he/she has stopped this story and ive asked to pick it back up where it left off. Ive recreated this to be a more normal fanfic.
1. chapter 1

OK. This is a recreated version of Rebranded's "It takes Two to know two" story. the first couple are his/hers but i re-wrote them to go with where im taking this story. I will inform you when i take on the whole of it on my own. (very soon). ive made it to be normalish. But please, go take a look at Rebranded's account. he/she puts great things on there.

P.S I do not own rwby or anything associated with it. rights are reserved to rooster teeth...

WITHOUT FUTHER MESSAGES, PLEASE ENJOY!!!

(p.p.s..please leave condtructive critisism for better work quality!!)

Chapter 1-The party to hell part 1

Standing in the middle of what seemed like a dojo, a single girl with red hair stood fairly still. Holding metallic objects in her hands, the girl took a deep breath. She continued to stay still. Feeling a soft and delicate wind enrapture her body, the girl changed her stance as she rose the metal object to the front of her chest. She waited. Focusing on the surroundings around her as well as her own mind, a single strand of red tinted hair managed to lightly brush her cheek. She opened her eyes quickly, revealing a strong and determined, gray stare.

Dashing through a wooden course as she dodged every obstacle while slashing them with her scythe was a young, sixteen year old prodigy by the name of Ruby Rose.

Running with foot steps as silent as a creeping mouse, she quickly dove forward as her black and red weapon, called "Crescent Rose", a weapon she built when she was only 12 years old. It combines a high-powered sniper rifle with a deadly scythe, cut through the dummies's mid-section.

Having reached the end of the course, the girl calmly held her scythe to her side and exhaled the breath she was holding in. Looking back, she grimaced at the mess she had made yet again for the hundredth time in the training grounds.'Yikes…. should have backed down a little…'she thought as she wiped her forehead with her forearm.

"Miss," quietly spoke a kneeling, kimono wearing woman near the entrance. As the woman bowed, the girl was able to spot a large rose symbol stitched on the back of her red clothing. "Your towel," she said as she held the white cloth over her head.

The redhead sighed. She gently reached for the towel and wiped her forehead with it. "Thanks Maggie, you're free to-" she stopped her speech, remembering a certain scolding that had occurred the last time she sounded so "laid back." Frowning, she cleared her throat. "Thank you, you are dismissed," the girl commanded, sounding robotic in the process.

"Yes, of course Miss Rose," the woman said as she slid the door closed.

'Miss Rose, huh….?'the young girl thought, her frown still present.

"Ruby!" yelled an excited person just outside the bamboo, sliding door. "You in there again!?"

'Yang….'the redhead figured as she slumped her shoulders."Yeah, come on in, I'm just about done!" Ruby yelled back to her older, blonde sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Whoa Ruby, nice job on wreckin' the training grounds again," Yang teased as she stepped into the room. "Gonna take a while to clean this up."

The redhead sighed. "I always tell them to leave it how it is and not worry about it so that I can pick it up later. But by the time I get home from school, it's all fixed…"

The blonde continued to look around the messy room. "Probably mom just telling them to tidy up. You know how she is," Yang said. "Just taking care of her "wittle" rose," she smiled as she grabbed the shorter girl's head in between her arm to give her a noogie.

"Ya-ang! Stop!" Ruby managed to say while laughing. Complying to the redhead's request, the blonde gave one last chuckle before releasing the younger girl from her grip.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Ruby pouted as she began to pat her hair down.

"Yeah, but you still love me," Yang winked as she stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever," Ruby grinned.

"Anywayyyys," the blonde drew out. "Just came to tell you that school's about to start in an hour, so I suggest you go shower now," she said as she started to walk towards the entrance.

"Why do I have to shower right now?" the younger sister questioned.

"Because my dear little sister, I'm meeting up with Nora to get more details about the party happening later on today," Yang said as she turned around to face the redhead. "And seeing how I'm already busy grabbing all that...tail," she winked, her hands behind her head. The young prodigy rolled her eyes. "I won't have time to ask her throughout the school day. So, I suggest you better suit up..." she shined her a wide smirk. "...Miss Rose,"she finished as she jokingly bowed.

Furrowing her brows as she looked at the now empty doorway, the girl brought her troubled gaze to the floor. With a whisper, her lips moved. "Don't call me that…."

Walking back on the wooden floor that led to the outdoor scenery, the redhead looked to her right to see the many bamboo plants around, a small lake filled with koi fish, and roses of different colors scattered everywhere. However, her gray eyes seemed to lock onto a grand serpent like statue with wings that laid right in the middle. Turning her gaze to the path in front of her, the girl was quick to see that there were others roaming the halls as well; others known asservants. Ruby could feel a knot in her stomach beginning to form. Picking up her pace so that she could pass undetected, she realized that her attempt to escape had failed when a few people had gathered in front of her to kneel and bow.

"You guys seriously don't need to do that," Ruby insisted, feeling anxious as she turned around to see that more servants had joined the others in kneeling and bowing.

"Your Grace, we are only following orders," one of them simply replied.

"Yeah, well, can you please just wave a hello or something rather than get on your knees. It's like you guys are acting like I'm Xiaofei or something..." the redhead sighed, feeling frustrated.

"But your Gra-"

"What seems to be the problem, my dear," said a frail, but sharp voice from behind the redhead; she could feel her scalp begin to heat up, knowing that she would probably sweat within the next minute.

Ruby meekly turned around to be facing a small, elderly woman that reached to her chest. She wore a purple, rose-patterned kimono with a gold sash around her waist. Displaying a neatly tied bun on top of her head, one would notice her seemingly bright, gray hair from a mile away. However, even with her hair and clothes being so perfect in attracting almost anyone who encountered her, the young girl herself could not focus on such things when it came to this elderly woman. With the woman's facial expression being a combination of "strict" and "in control," Ruby's own eyes were drawn to her sharp, lavender colored ones that simply yelled power.

The redhead quickly knelt on her left knee as her right arm crossed over her chest, placing her fist over where her heart was.

"Grandmother," Ruby said, sounding emotionless.

"Stand up child, the soon-to-be-head does not need to kneel like that," the elder said, venom attached to her words; Ruby winced. "You must be a strong leader in order to prosper the clan," she strictly continued. "How many times am I going to keep repeating myself to you?" She stopped for a moment to look at the fragile expression the redhead was giving. She narrowed her gaze. "I see you still need more discipline..."

'Oh Xiaofei, please don't-'

"I will assign you more scrolls on knowing how to properly become a leader," she deeply scowled. Looking at the redhead's furrowed brows, she clenched her jaw. "Do not disappoint this clan by acting like that otherdisgrace," she spat. Trying to piece together a more stoic expression on the outside, Ruby inwardly frowned. "You are dismissed," she finished as she began to walk away.

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned when she saw that her grandmother was no where in sight.

"Miss Rose, are you alright?" one of the servants frantically asked to the sulking redhead.

"Yeah, just... fine…"

Walking back into her spacious room after taking a shower, Ruby proceeded to put on her clan's red attire that every assassin and "servant" belonging to the Rose clan had. Like the woman Ruby had seen kneel next to the dojo, all of their clothes had a somewhat large symbol of a rose on their back. Well, almost everyone within the clan had the symbol of a rose; some preferred that of a burning heart. Such as a certain teen blonde...

Quickly putting on her underwear, she rose a pair of red, thick, loose pants all the way to her waist and fastened her belt to prevent them from falling off. Slipping her hands through a black, flexible undershirt that molded itself against her body type, she proceeded to pick up the red, top, outer wear that would complete her outfit. Looking at the piece of soft, yet thick cloth in her hands, she rubbed her thumbs against the fabric.Silkandcotton. Both types of fabrics co-existed with one another as the silk fabric ran it's appearance on the redhead's back, while the cotton like material covered the front. To the average eye, one would possibly judge her outerwear as just plain and normal, but for Ruby, it was far from normal. Made specifically from a silk blanket that she used as a baby, the young teen would forever cherish her shirt until the day she would close her eyes for eternity. After all, the blanket that she had used throughout her childhood was in fact, given by her mother.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the redhead turned around to admire the silk on her back. Just looking at it made her feel secure; almost as if she wasn't alone.

Hearing light thuds on her wooden ceiling, Ruby sighed in annoyance.'Guess I wasn't alone after all...'

"Miss Rose, your transportation has arrived," a female voice just above her head, said. Trying to spot the person talking, the redhead failed when she couldn't see identify anyone.

"You know, it would be a lot better if you knocked on the door rather than sneak around," Ruby spoke as she crossed her arms, her brows furrowing.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace," the voice stated. "But, The Head requests that I fortify your senses by doing this." The young prodigy sighed.

"Fine... But why do I need to take a car there? I'm a highly trained ninja-assassin!? I can pretty much just run there in a breeze if I wanted to!" Ruby whined.'Well... if someone first showed me the route to school by foot...'

"Sorry Miss Rose, this is to ensure that you are safe at all times from any threats that might want to potentially harm you," the feminine sounding assassin replied.

Ruby sighed again. "Okay, okay, I'll be right there."

"Yes, of course, Your Grace," the hidden assassin said as they quickly left.

'Why does my life have to be so weird…'

Walking out of two, giant, steel gates with nothing but the clothes on her back and her kunai knife holster attached to her belt, the redhead looked up and saw her older sister leaning against a black, stretch limo. She was dressed similarly like Ruby, except her outfit was made of complete cotton, was the color yellow, and had the circular symbol of a burning heart on her back.

"Ready to attract attention?" Yang smirked.

"Shush… I hate it as it is," Ruby tiredly said as she walked up to the car.

"Wait, Miss!" yelled an old looking man around the age of sixty years old, dressed in a black, tie suit. He slowly jogged to the confused blonde and redhead.

"What's wron-"

"I..." he heaved loudly, trying to catch his breath. "-didn't open the door for you yet," he finished. Ruby and Yang almost fell over.

"You know, you don't have to do that-"

"Nonsense! The best is always given to the daughters of Lillian and Summer Rose," the old gentleman smiled as he bowed to the two girls.

Upon hearing the name that belongs to one of her parents, Ruby furrowed her brows and looked away.

"Yeah, thank you, William," Ruby quietly said as she entered the car. Yang eyed her little sister suspiciously as the young teen entered the vehicle.

"Miss?" William turned to Yang.

"Ah! Sorry about that, William!" Yang said as she patted the old chauffeur on the back.

Once the car started, Yang glanced at her younger sister who, in return, was looking out of the window.

"You know, mom does this in order to protect us. I mean, we are one of the biggest clans in the world, I wouldn't doubt it if someone went after us and tried attacking," Yang commented as she looked out to the scenery passing by her.

"I know, it's just that…" she turned her head toward the distracted blonde, "I want to be able to walk by myself on my way to school… You know, just like every other teen assassin does…" Ruby sulked.

The older sister looked at the disheartened redhead. "Yeah, that is true. But not everyone is an upcoming head of a successful clan, are they?" Yang smirked.

"Nooo…." Ruby whined. "But I never said I wanted to be one…"

Yang crossed her arms behind her head. "Listen, Rubes," she began in her ever "chillaxing" tone, catching the attention of the redhead. "Later on tonight, Nora's having a party at her house. And this isn't gonna be one of those casual house parties she throws every week." The redhead rolled her eyes to which the blonde ignored. "No, it's gonna be big, and when I mean big, I mean that every freaking assassin clan in this region is going to show up."

'In the region...?'the redhead thought.

"And that includes us," the blonde smiled as she closed her eyes in content.

"Us?" Ruby questioned, sounding confused.

"Yes us, you're coming with me tonight to get your mind off of things. To relax, you know?" Yang said, still smiling.

"Wait, I can't go, I hav-"

"You have to train in order to prepare for any upcoming grimm or infiltration attacks," Yang mocked. "Ruby, face it. There haven't been any grimm attacks in years, and they're not even near our place. Our highly trained, assassin guards have seen into it. Don't you remember? The grimm are basically near the Schnee clan so we're practically good at the moment," the blonde said as she settled into her seat more comfortably. "Plus, everyone's safe with the place being surrounded by a bunch of skilled people. They're doing their job by protecting the place."

"Yeah but what if-"

"No buts!" Yang shouted. "Seriously, no butts, you always go to the other hole unless you don't have protecti-"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she blushed heavily.

"Ah sorry, got a little carried away there," the older sister chuckled. "Anyways, tonight, you and I are going to one of the biggest parties of the year for some sisterly bonding."

Ruby didn't say anything and sighed heavily in her seat. Whenever Yang wanted something or someone, she would get it. No matter the situation. And this meant that she and Ruby would go to the party later on tonight. "Just chill sis, it's going to be one unforgettable night," Yang winked.

"We're here, Your Royal Highness,'" William said through an intercom that is connected to the back.

Feeling the car stop, Ruby reached out to open the door but was too late when the door opened by itself with a familiar old man standing outside.

"Madams," William bowed.

Just as Ruby was about to say something, Yang shoved her sister outside the limo.

"Thanks a lot for the ride and hospitality, William! Here, buy yourself something nice," Yang winked as she took out a hundred dollar bill from her holster.

The old chauffeur's eyes widened at the large tip and bowed earnestly again.

Gaining a few stares as the two began walking up the stairs, both sisters were about to enter their school, Beacon Academy, where it taught its students the history and basics of being a professional ninja-assassin. Both sisters were already in their senior year with Ruby being sixteen years old and Yang, along with the rest of her friends, being eighteen. Going to their lockers in order to gather up materials for their first class, a wild orange haired girl ran up to the pair and engulfed them in a grand hug.

"Can-an't Breathe!" Ruby tried saying, suffocating in the process.

"Nora, I think you're hugging them a bit tight," said a masculine sounding voice from behind the three girls. It was the sisters' friend as well as the tea supplier for the Rose clan, Lie Ren, head of the Ren clan.(parents went dead)

"Aw, Ren! I just wanted to see my friends!" Nora yelled as she continued squeezing harder, knocking the air out of the two sisters again. With the brute strength Yang had, she pulled herself off the loud girl and left Ruby to fend for herself.

"Ya-ang!" Ruby gasped.

"Oh right," Yang realized when she saw the redhead's cheeks turn purple. "Hey Nora, guess what? Me and Rubes are going to your slamming party later," she smirked as she gave a quick wink.

Nora released the half-dead redhead from her grip, dropping her on the floor. "Really?! That's great! Now the party's really spiced up with both clans going!"

"Both...?" Ruby managed to say as she rubbed her chin that had impacted with the floor.

"Yeah! The Rose clan and the Sch-"

"Everyone make way for Weiss Schnee!" yelled a boy near the front entrance.

Everyone in the hallway turned their heads to witness a girl walk in smoothly and elegantly as other assassin teens knelt on one leg to welcome her in. From such a short distance, a certain redhead could spot familiar silver like hair, clothing just like her's (except it was white with a snowflake symbol on her back), as well as sharp, blue eyes. Ruby turned to her locker and opened it.

"Weiss Schnee, the definition of a snotty and bitchy rich girl," Yang said, disgust in her tone.

"But you guys are rich," Nora inquired.

"In fact, we all are," Ren pointed out as he took out a book to read.

"Yeah, but we aren't total snobs like her and her family are. And we definitely aren't full of ourselves like she is," Yang frowned. "I honestly don't see why she's such a big deal."

Ruby kept digging into her now opened locker, trying not to add anything into Yang's conversation. It had always been like this since the beginning of freshman year where she was twelve while the others were fourteen. She didn't like to bad mouth others, no matter how ill mannered they were. Especially if the person they were talking about happened to be an old friend...

"Uh, maybe because she's part of one of the biggest clans in the world, the Schnee clan!" Nora said.

"Huh, a selfish and stupid clan like her's is nothing to gloat about," Yang added. "Besides, our's is cooler."

"Oh, how so?" Ren asked as he kept his eyes on a book he was now reading.

"Um, they have a sexy beast like me in it," Yang said in an obvious tone. "Oh and an adorable "sexy beast jr." also known as Ruby," Yang smiled.

"Yang calm down, I'm not a sexy... whatever you said," Ruby said, chuckling a bit.

"Hate to break it to you sis, but you're one of the hottest kids in school. Have you seen the polls on AssassinBook?" Yang said as she took out her smart phone. On it, was a page titled "Hot, Cool and Popular." Looking at the polls, she saw that Yang Xiao Long was at the top, followed by Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Velvet Scarlatina, Lie Ren and then... Ruby Rose.

"I made the top ten...?" Ruby quietly said, feeling shocked.

"Yup!" the blonde smiled as she hooked her arm around the redhead's neck. "Be proud! My little sis is seen as a sexy beast! Of course, I mean, when you're part of the Rose clan..." Yang smirked. "The ladies would, no doubt, be interested with hot snake charme-"

"Wait, how am I on there?" Ruby asked, ignoring Yang's comment.

"Hey-" Yang was about to say, feeling hurt.

"Well Ruby, you happen to be part of the Rose clan, you're about to be The Head of it, and you have one of the best skills in this whole academy," Ren implied. "Not to mention that you were accepted into Beacon at such an early age."

"Yup! Rubes is pretty smart! She can thank Grandma Scarlet for that!" the blonde teased. The younger sister shot her a slight glare. "But whoa, people are already talking about Ruby's coronation, huh?" Yang asked.

"Yeah it's all over AssassinBook! You're like, front page news, Ruby!" Nora said as she faced the dazed redhead.

"Yeah... I guess..." she weakly smiled. "Anyways, we better get to class or els-" as Ruby was about to walk off, she bumped into something, or in this case, someone.

"Watch it, you freak of nature!" yelled a familiar sounding person. Looking to her side with widened eyes, Ruby stared right into a pair of irritated, blue eyes. It was the girl they were just talking about, Weiss Schnee. "Are you listening, you freak!?"

"Hey, don't call my sis a freak, you rich snob!" Yang snarled as she pulled Ruby away.

"Excuse me?! At least I'm not the weirdo with..." weiss's cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she looked ruby over to find at least something wrong with her attire. 'Damn...shes perfect again...' a random insult popped into her head as she was desperate to find one. "at least I don't wear bullets as a belt you weirdo!"

Ruby shrank back against her locker as yang got in weiss's face. "She has a gun you dolt! we all keep extra ammo on us! None of us find it weird she made it into a fashion statement!"

Weiss stepped back a few steps ? "Says the one who looks like a whor~" A hand was clasped over Weiss's mouth. A hand belonging to the heiress's 'servant' and somewhat close friend and adviser, Blake Belladonna, a cat faunus.

"Wiess stop". turing to look at Ruby, "Excuse our rudeness, Weiss here is just a little anxious for Nora's party later on," Blake calmly smiled as she informed the small group of friends.

"You invited them, Nora!?" Yang complained to the orange haired girl.

"Yeah! I said I was inviting every clan in the region! Even if you guys happen to be arch enemies, that still includes the Rose clan and the Schnee clan!" Nora smiled as she clung onto Ren's arm. Ruby smiled at her little action; Ren and Nora have always been a pretty good couple since the beginning of freshman year.

"Ugh, you're going to be there?" Weiss said with disgust. Her eyes glanced to a certain redhead's where they lingered for a while before she turned her attention back to the blonde. Ruby could feel her cheeks heat up a bit.

"What are you talking about, princess? I always go to Nora's parties! There ain't one I missed since freshman year," Yang replied, showing the white haired girl a smug smile.

"Huh, you'd think that a barbarian like yourself would grow up now that you're a senior," Weiss mocked.

"Funny you say that, especially since you're a selfish, little bit-"

"Alright Yang! I think we should get going now, right you guys?" Ruby nervously said to the group of teen assassins. She looked over to the heiress who avoided her gaze the second they spotted each other.

"Hmph, let's go Blake, we wouldn't want to stick around with the Rose clan and catch theirdisease," Weiss smirked as she walked away with the cat faunus.

"Don't lie you love us!" Yang yelled across the hallway. However, in the moment, the redhead could only hear one thing going into her ears: the clicks of the heiress's heels echoing throughout the hallway.

"Oh, Ren! It'll be so exciting to see a party with the Schnee and Rose clan showing up!" Nora squealed.

"Yeah, but if anything, expect a blood bath to happen if the princess decides to act like a total bitch," Yang scowled. "Right, Ruby?"

"Uh…" Ruby pondered. How was the redhead supposed to answer to that? She didn't understand the feud that the clans had with one another, so she had no reason to talk ill of them. Of course, she'd seen her mother and grandmother try to run the Schnee clan to the ground, but she didn't know the reason why. Besides, there was a time when both clans got along with each other, but everything went to rubble when-

"Um, Rubes?" Yang questioned as she waved her hand in front of the girl's face. The redhead snapped out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah... I guess... so…." she simply said as her mind wandered off once more. The other teens looked at one another with confusion in their stare.

It was finally the last period, Strategic Assassination class, and throughout the school day, Ruby heard nothing but small talk related to the party taking place at Nora's later on. It seemed like the whole school was going to attend! The redhead had to admit it, it was a little exciting to go despite missing her afternoon training.

Sitting in her desk, bored out of her mind, Ruby could hear giggling behind her. She sighed, 'Yang…. She must be trying to flirt with the girls again…..'

Gently tapping her fingers along the wooden desk, the girl finally gave in to her curious nature and leaned back to try and see what her older sister was pulling this time.

"Oh Yang, you're so funny," Ruby heard one say to which she rolled her eyes at.

"Okay girls, how about this one," the blonde grinned, showing a flirtatious smile, "What's long and hard that some might not be able to get?"

"Oh, I think I know~" one of them teased. She leaned closer to the blonde, a sense of mischief in her gaze. Yang continued to sport her smile as the other girl placed her hand on her thigh. "your perfect juicy body?"

"Math," smoothly said an individual from beside the blonde. Ruby looked out the corner of her eye to see that it was a familiar girl who happened to be part of the Schnee clan, Blake Belladonna.

"What the hell-"

"Correct," Yang smirked as she narrowed her eyes. "Miss Belladonna."

The cat faunus smiled. "Please, call me Blake."

"No can do kitty, you're part of the princess's flock and I only address my friends by their first names," Yang continued smirking as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Well, that's a shame, isn't it? And here I thought we could get toknoweach other," Blake replied with a quick wink.

"Hmmm, keep talking like that and I might reconsider my rules offriendship," Yang teased. 'Sleeping with the enemy might work for us, I can still get some of Miss Kitty's kitty and steal a little information about their clan...'

'Oh gosh... this is too weird to hear...'Ruby shivered with fright as she stopped leaning back. She turned around and gave her sister a stare, signifying to be quiet. Yang smirked and leaned into one of the girls surrounding her desk.

Paying attention back to the teacher in front of them, Mr. Port, Ruby placed her hand under her chin and tried listening to the lecture about infiltrating grimm nests silently. Although it was uncommon that grimm still lurked in the areas around them, there have been a few reports and sightings of them near the cities where non-ninja assassin civilians resided. The redhead sighed once again.

She had learned almost everything that had to do with grimm because of her strict grandmother. The elder would assign the young redhead extra teachings in order to mold her into a knowledgeable leader.

Ruby's eyes lurked around the room until she set her gaze upon white and silver hair that belonged to the certain girl known as Weiss Schnee, her supposed 'enemy.' 'Why do we have to fight? I don't even care about the clan and being The Head... I just want to be friends with everyone and not have to deal with something as silly as rivalry and hate….do i still like her though...?'

The redhead continue looking at the heiress until she felt shivers and a hand run up her back. Quickly tensing up at the touch, she looked back to see who or what did that. Looking into pink eyes, pale skin and dark brown hair, Ruby saw that it was one of the girls who were surrounding her older sister earlier.

"Hey Ruby, heard you were going to Nora's party tonight~" she said, seduction and playfulness in her tone.

"Y-yeah, Yang's making me go, so, I might as well," Ruby nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I see," the brunette smirked as she placed her hand gently on the redhead's shoulder. Ruby felt herself tense up once more when she saw the girl lean towards her direction. "Well, maybe we cantalkthere when you arrive~" she whispered into the redhead's ear, making the younger girl shudder.

As dazed as she was, a loud ring in the classroom brought the girl back to the world of the living. She quickly collected herself to look at the brunette smirk and strut out of the classroom. She blushed deeply. Picking up her bag, the redhead walked over to her sister and smacked her arm.

"Ow-"

"Why'd you tell her to do that!" Ruby angrily "whispered."

"Do what?" Yang teased as she rubbed her own arm.

"You know! With the "sliding up my back" thing and trying to flirt!" Ruby slightly yelled.

"Relax sis, I'm just trying to help you out. Mom did say that you had to find someone after your coronation happens or you'll have to marry Pyrrha," Yang smirked. "And I know you don't want that. Besides, that girl was part of a good clan, or... at least that's what I heard."

"Well, I'd rather find someone who isn't part of your "all girl circle,"" Ruby frowned as she crossed her arms. She slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Besides, I don't want to date yet."

"Oh really," Yang said suspiciously, narrowing her gaze at the younger teen. "Not even a certain princess whose name rhymes with lice?"

Thinking what name rhymed with 'lice,' Ruby blushed immediately. "Wh-what!? No!" she looked down determined to not show her face to yang.

"Mhmm... Ruby you can't fool me, I saw that look earlier," the blonde smirked. She released a small sigh. "Listen, I'm not going to tell you who you should date or fu-"

"Yang..." the redhead groaned.

"-but you're only going to get hurt if you chase after her. Did you forget that our families are at war with each other? Mom and grandma would seriously kill you if they spotted you with her."

"I just want to be friends, Yang. Nothing more, nothing less," Ruby reassured her older sister. "No date, no nothing, no nada," she finished, subtle feeling of warmth still lingering on her cheeks.

"Hm, if you say so," Yang teased.

"Yes, I just want to put the stupid rivalry aside and become friends with her again," Ruby spoke. She proceeded to look at the floor beneath her as silence filled the air for a few seconds.

'Date...? Why would Yang think that I would want to date Weiss...?'the redhead wondered, still feeling a bit warm.

"Alright, alright, let's just get home and get ready for the party!" Yang smiled, excitement in her tone.

Walking down the rest of the hallway, the sisters encountered various stares and waves of hellos from their other classmates.

"Wow. Everyone really does know about your coronation, Ruby," Yang commented, feeling a bit surprised.

"I really wish they didn't," Ruby whined.

"Why not? That makes you like, instantly popular! Especially with the, you know, ladies..." Yang grinned widely as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't care about being popular, and how exactly do you know if I'm interested in girls?" Ruby asked, trying to ignore the stares all around her.

"Uh, unless you like playing with a sword all night." Yang laughed, making Ruby blush, "anddon't' happen to have special girl magazines under your bed, then please tell me you like guys," Yang smirked. "Although, there's no shame at all if you play for whichever team," she winked. "Either way, you're still gifted with the Rose clantouch."

"Yang!" Ruby blushed. "You know I don't want those magazines! Mom just keeps putting them down there even when I tell her no!"

"Hey, you can't blame her. At your age, your hormones start going crazy, making you extra horn-"

"I get it! You don't have to tell me!" Ruby panicked. Yang smirked.

"So tell me, Rubes, have you at least had somealone timefor yourself?" Yang teased.

"What are you- AW Yang!" Ruby blushed deeply. "Please don't ask about things like that!"

The blonde laughed. "I'll take that blush as a yes."

Driving back to her home after William had picked them up from school, Ruby looked out the window as a small blush sat on her cheeks.

'Now that I think about it, I haven't done anything like that...'Ruby realized, still feeling flustered about the conversation she and her sister had back at school. 'Maybe I should-'

"Whatcha thinking about, Rubes?" Yang suddenly asked, making the redhead jump. "Whoa, calm down there."

"Sorry, I was just... thinking about something..." Ruby grumbled as she looked away, hoping that her sister wouldn't catch on to what she was just thinking about.

"Was it about the princess?" Yang smirked.

"No!" Ruby blushed, turning around to look at her older sister's mischievous stare. "Seriously, I don't like her like that..."

"Okay," Yang said, sounding unconvinced. "Whatever you say..." The limo finally stopped in front of the Rose clan home.

"Anyways, I gotta go convince mom to let you go to the party tonight," Yang grinned. The redhead sighed quietly. She was indeed being forced to go somewhere beyond her control.

"Alright, I'll go take a shower and meet you back out in the front," Ruby complied as she began to walk toward the giant, steel gates that belonged to her home.

"Roger!" Yang yelled before walking off to another part of the territory that they lived in, specifically to a room where their mother resided.

Entering the shower, Ruby stood still as the slightly hot stream of water bounced off of her back. Looking down, she noticed shes gotten a little smaller around her waist.

Ruby's mind went back to Yang's comment. 'You've at least done it once, right?'

'I could... try it...'Ruby blushed. She moved her hand closer to her 'special place', wanting to know the feeling that her sister was talking about. Almost reaching for it, a sudden knock on the door made her jump in surprise and move her hand away.

"Ruby! Mom said you can go! She said to find a sweet and hot babe while you're at it!" Yang laughed. "So hurry up and get dressed!" Loud thumps on the floor slowly began to fade, leaving the redhead alone.

"That was so embarrassing…" Ruby muttered, her cheeks still burning from the encounter.

Going into her room after taking a shower, she dug into her drawer to reach for her black sports bra and a pair of black lace panties. Putting the underwear on, she heads over to her bed, she saw that clothes were already laid out. Next to them was a note.

'Ruby, I set out some fresh clothes for you to wear at the party. I figured you'd probably try and wear your combat attire, but sorry little sis! I can't have you embarrass me at the party dressed like that. Anyways, just get dressed and no complaining! Oh, and Nora doesn't allow weapons at her parties, so... DO. NOT. BRING. YOUR.WEAPON!!

-Coolest person you know,

Yang'

"I'm not embarrassing," Ruby pouted. "Might as well do what she says," she sighed. Looking at the clothes Yang picked out, Ruby furrowed her brows.

"Isn't this a little overboard for a party, Yang?" Ruby asked herself. On the bed were black skinny jeans, a white collared shirt, and a black vest. On the floor, laid black sneaker shoes. "It's not like we're going to a ball or something."

Having put on the outfit, the redhead looked in the mirror. "Oh great, now I look like a boy even more…."

Tapping her foot impatiently was a certain blonde leaning against a familiar, black limo. Yang was dressed in a purple, v-neck shirt, while wearing black skinny jeans, and purple sneakers. Sporting a purple, floral "snapback," a pair of designer sunglasses hung from the collar of her shirt.

Coming out the door, feeling overdressed, was Ruby. "Finally you finish!" Yang complained as she threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah, but why do I feel like I'm going to a fancy dance and... why the heck do you look like... that?" Ruby wondered as she looked at her trendy looking sister.

"Well, excuse me for trying to look cool," she pouted. "Anyways, let's just go before they decide to empty all of the kegs."

"Kegs!? Wait, there's going to be alcohol!?" Ruby panicked.

"Uh yeah, come on, Ruby. ThisisNora's party we're talking about," Yang winked.

"But wait! What if something bad-"

"Let's go sis, nothing bad is going to happennnnnn," Yang drew out as she began pushing the redhead into the limo, "Besides, like I said, I've been to these parties hundreds of times and nothing bad happened to me before."

Once both were inside, Yang closed the door and looked at the chauffeur, William, through the slightly opened window. "William, standard procedure!"

"Yes ma'am!" the old gentleman said as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"What are you-"

"You'll see," Yang smirked.

After being on the road for about thirty-five minutes, the limo stopped in front of concrete stairs that led to an underground subway station within the city of Vale, where "normal" civilians lived.

"What are we doing all the way out here? I thought Nora's house was a few miles away from where our place was at?" Ruby asked.

"Tsk, tsk, Rubes. What kind of secretive assassins would we be if we didn't go somewhere, I don't know... secret," Yang smirked. "Thanks William, don't worry about picking us up."

"Alright Miss Xiao Long, have fun you two," the old chauffeur smiled.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," the redhead said as she began following the blonde through the crowd of people underground. Looking to her side, she saw a couple of people, specifically girls, giving them "suggestive" winks or glances. Blushing at their stares, she turned her gaze to look at something else.

Locking her eyes to a man sitting down on the ground with many, unsanitary and random items that resembled trash lying all around him, Ruby looked into the man's lifeless eyes. His unsettling, dark gaze never left her's until the redhead finally looked away. Feeling scared, Ruby scurried to her sister's side.

After a few minutes of walking in the underground station, Ruby saw the ticket booth for riding the train. However, the blonde walked right past it.

"Hey, aren't we going to get tickets, for you know, riding the train?" the redhead asked.

"Where we're going, we don't need any tickets. Trust me," Yang smirked.

Turning the corner, the girls began walking down a dark and eerie walkway with train tracks lying next to them.

"Uh, Yang, I don't like this anymore..." Ruby whispered, cowering in fear.

"Just chill sis, I got this," the blonde reassured her sister.

Squinting her eyes, Yang smirked when she spotted a couple of lights at the end of the walkway. Ruby mirrored her sister's action to see that there was a suspicious looking person with shoulder-length, dark blue hair, standing still as a flickering light bulb hovered above him.

"Sup, Sky," Yang smiled.

"Sup, Xiao," the man dressed in gray and black grinned.

'Xiao?'Ruby thought, feeling confused.

"The usual?" Sky asked.

"You know it," Yang answered, a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Alright, Xiao," he said as he stood next to what looked like two, thick metal doors.

'An elevator...?'Ruby wondered.

"Hope to see you sober the next time you come out of here," the teen assassin smiled.

"No promises," Yang chuckled. "Come on, Rubes. Let's go to the biggest party of the year."

"Wait, the party's upstairs?"

Both Yang and Sky laughed. "Don't be silly, Ruby. We're simply just going down," she grinned.

'Down? I thought we were underground already...'the redhead thought.

"Don't worry, little red. You'll find out soon," Sky winked. "Oh, and try to keep an eye on your sis here, you know, make sure she keeps it in her pants," he chuckled.

"I didn't want to know that…" Ruby said with slight disgust.

"Hurry up, Rubes!" Yang whined, already within the elevator.

"Ah, sorry," Ruby said as she rushed next to her sister.

"Have fun Rose clan, a lot of people are already there, anxious and excited, to see both siblings of one of the biggest clans in the world. Especially you, Miss soon-to-be-head," Sky teased and waved good-bye as the elevator doors began closing. Ruby gulped, feeling her palms beginning to get sweaty.

"I don't know Yang, I kinda want to go home now," Ruby commented, worry attached to her tone.

"Relax Ruby, you got this!" the blonde encouraged. She smiled and placed her hands behind her head. "Remember, you're part of the Rose clan, assassins that don't back down from any challenge, including having a good time. So calm down, meditate if you have to," she snickered. "And enjoy the festivities, little sis," she smirked.

"Yeah, you're right," Ruby sighed. Standing still to try and meditate her nerves away, Ruby could feel the walls around her begin to thump.

The redhead could hear... singing…?

'Music...?'she wondered.

"We're almost there," Yang said, showing clear excitement in her expression.

The walls began to thump even louder as they went lower underground.

"Isn't it a little too loud?!" Ruby shouted as she covered her ears, trying to penetrate through the loud music that was entering the elevator.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be Nora if she didn't have really loud music!" Yang yelled back.

The doors opened up, revealing a dark cave-like scenery with a humongous house sitting in the middle.

"Whoa…." Ruby quietly said, admiring the place in front of her.

The place was roaring with other teens around their age. Everyone was either socializing, dancing, or just plain making out in the open. The huge house in the middle was decorated with many colorful, strobe lights flashing in every direction. For a cave without any natural sunlight, the grass that was in there looked extremely healthy and green. There were also vehicles surrounding the place, but how did they even get down here!?

"EVERYONE, THE ROSE CLAN IS HERE!" Yang shouted to the top of her lungs, alarming the crowd of other teen assassins.

Many heads turned to look at the boasting blonde and the nervous redhead. Ruby fidgeted in place.

'Dang it, Yang! You made it really awkward now...'

However, to the redhead's surprise, they all began cheering and raising their plastic red cups in the air.

"Out of my way, old sport!" yelled the host of the party while pulling her boyfriend along.

"Nora, you're not Gatsby," Ren said.

"Yay! You both came!" the orange haired girl jumped in excitement. Nora turned to the crowd of party goers, "EVERYONE, NOW THAT THE GUEST OF THE HOUR AND UPCOMING HEAD OF THE FAMOUS ROSE CLAN, MISS RUBY ROSE IS HERE, WE CAN FINALLY START THIS PARTY!"

Everyone busted out in a cheer along with a clapping fest. They all began chanting the redhead's name, making her blush heavily as a result.

"Come on you guys, you must be prettythirstyfrom your long trip," Nora winked.

"You bet weare," Yang winked back.

Walking inside the eardrum shattering house, Ruby swatted her older sister's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were going to surprise me like that!?" Ruby pouted.

"Sorry Rubes, Nora made me promise to keep my mouth shut," Yang smiled.

"Whatever just tel-" Ruby stopped talking after locking her eyes at the person that was in her view. Arms crossed over her chest as a disgruntled expression sported her face, the redhead admired the way the girl was looking that night. Wearing a white, tight dress that ended mid-thigh, along with silver like hair laying loose on her back and over her shoulders, was the very girl, Weiss Schnee. Ruby could feel her cheeks begin to warm up. 'Whoa….'

"See someone you like?" Yang teased.

"N-no!" Ruby tried denying, but failed due to the creeping blush on her face.

"Just go talk to her!" Yang encouraged, playfully elbowing the girl's arm. "Even if Miss Bitchy Princess and I aren't on the same boat, doesn't mean that you should miss out on somefun," she winked. The redhead blushed deeper, ready to correct her sister that she did now want to do things like that with the white haired girl. However, she shook it off after a look of sadness washed over her face.

"I can't..." she furrowed her brows, looking helpless. "Plus, she looks like she's talking to some good looking guy..." she smiled weakly. "Why would she leave her conversation with him to socialize with a freak like me?" Ruby finished, feeling disheartened.

"Ruby, everyone practically wants to get in your pants!" the blonde reassured. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you look very hot. You got this." the blonde smirked and winked. "Wait, here. Nora! I need two shots of the wickedest thing you got!" Yang yelled to the girl behind the bar.

"Got it!" the orange haired girl shouted back. She grabbed almost every alcohol bottle on the shelf behind her and began mixing them all together in a silver shaker.

"Here you go, girls! Remember! What happens at Nora's, stays at Nora's!" she said as she began pouring the contents into two glass shots.

"Isn't this illegal!?" Ruby panicked.

"Not when you're with Nora it isn't!" Yang chuckled.

Grabbing a glass shot, Yang shoved it into Ruby's hand and grabbed her's. The song changed immediately.

"Here's to your future success and being awesome assassins! Cheers!" Yang celebrated as she clinked her shot with Ruby's.

"Might as well,now that I'm here..." Ruby muttered as she rose the shot to her mouth and swallowed. Eyes widening at the bitter and strong taste as her throat burned viciously, the redhead coughed violently. The blonde began laughing.

"Aw yeah! This is my song!" Yang said, already acting like a goof. "Nora keep the drinks coming! Ladies, it's time to get down and dirty!" she yelled into the crowd, making some girls respond with a chuckle.

"I'll get you your usuals!" Nora responded as she took out two, yellow colored beers with a crown on it.

"Enjoy girls!" she smiled, placing them on the bar.

"Thanks Nor!" Yang slurred. "Here Ruby, drink up now that we're here!"

Ruby stared at the dancing, colorful blobs in front of her. She felt dizzy, but strange in the inside too; she felt very... alive. For some odd reason, she really wanted to party. It was like the alcohol was a trigger of some sort, releasing her inner party instincts. Probably inherited from her mother.

"Ruby, you okay?" Yang asked the silent looking redhead. The blonde began to see the redhead's shoulders begin to tremble. In a loud burst, Ruby finally cracked.

"WHUW! THE ROSE QUEEN IS READY TO START PARTYING!" she yelled. Everyone rose their cup again as they all cheered.

Yang laughed as she entered the dance floor. She held her drink in the air as another girl began to grind against her lower half. It was obvious that she was drunk to hell and back.

Ruby drank her bottle of beer in one gulp and burped loudly. "I can get used to this…" she hiccuped. "Nora! More!" she smiled widely as she ran up to the bar.

"Got it, boss!" she said as she reached into the refrigerator. "How many?!"

"As much as you got!" Ruby shouted eagerly.

"Isn't that a little too much!?" Ren yelled through the music.

"Naw, it's cool! We Rose women have stomachs of steel!" the redhead sluggishly grinned as she pounded her stomach.

"Lighten up, Ren! The girl's just trying to have fun!" Nora smiled, defending the already drunk girl.

"Yes, a sixteen year old is trying to get drunk," Ren sarcastically responded.

"Yeah, but we got pretty drunk when we were sixteen, too!" Nora giggled.

Ren sighed. "Do whatever you want," he said as he walked away.

As the redhead chugged her third one down, everything went completely blurry as she got lost in the music.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I have some news to tell all of you regarding this story. I have been just notified that Rebranded will be continuing his/her main story. but dont worry, i will keep on the route i am currently on with this recreation. I do intend to branch off from his/her story from the same point that i was intending on. Ill let you guys know when i take my own route. chapter 3 will be out in a day or two. depends if im busy with the new kitten my family just got. Thank you!!! please visit Rebranded's page and read the really cool content on there. hope you enjoy th esecond installment of Your un-typical Romeo and Juliet! Peace!

OK. This is a recreated version of Rebranded's "It takes Two to know two" story. the first couple are his/hers but i re-wrote them to go with where im taking this story. I will inform you when i take on the whole of it on my own. (very soon). ive made it to be normalish. But please, go take a look at Rebranded's account. he/she puts great things on there.

P.S I do not own rwby or anything associated with it. rights are reserved to rooster teeth...

WITHOUT FUTHER MESSAGES, PLEASE ENJOY!!!

(p.p.s..please leave constructive critisism for better work quality!!)

Chapter Two: the party to hell- Part Two

Wearing an annoyed expression on her face while tapping her foot impatiently was a certain heiress known as Weiss Schnee. In front of her was another teen assassin, Cardin Winchester, heir to the Winchester clan, who at the moment was trying to impress the white haired girl.

"And there I was," Cardin smirked as he flexed his bicep through the tight, navy blue polo shirt he was wearing, "when I basically stopped a whole army of grimm from hurting a bunch of innocent people."

Weiss bit her bottom lip in response to the boy, forcing her lips to stay shut from yelling all of the curse words in the alphabet; she came to the conclusion that she'd rather not make a scene in front of her other peers. Smirking even wider, Cardin stopped his flexing and stepped closer to the heiress.

"So, wanna ditch this party and have some fun?" the boy mischievously grinned as he leaned into Weiss. The girl dressed in white felt her own blood begin to boil to a crisp; feeling that her short fuse was about to give out, her frown grew deeper. As the heiress was about to explode with all of the possible insults a human can give to another, a boy from across the room suddenly shouted.

"Hey, Cardin!" a teen assassin yelled. Weiss looked back to stare at a smiling boy with lime-green hair. She recognized him as one of the brown haired boy's friend. "Bro, awesome to see you here!"

Pushing the heiress to the side with a careless shove, Cardin walked off to greet his friend, all while completely ignoring the girl's existence.

Sporting a smile with disbelief written all over her face, Weiss's fists clenched, shaking from the enormous amount of fury that now flared throughout her body. Preparing herself to show Cardin the reason why he should never disrespect someone from a very noble clan, a sudden hand placed on her shoulder stopped her from doing so. Turning her angry stare towards the culprit who dared to stop her, Weiss's gaze relaxed once she saw that it was just her friend, Blake. Dressed in a black, see-through blouse followed by a black, camisole underneath that exposed her stomach, as well as short, blue jean shorts and black slip-on sneakers, the faunus smiled.

"Hey relax there, snow princess," Blake joked, giggling a little. Weiss regained her cold glare and aimed it towards her friend.

"You know I hate it when you call me by that name," Weiss scowled. She gave a deep sigh a second later, "...I just want to go home, Blake. Why did you drag me here?"

"Weiss, calm down. It's not the end of the world just because you came to a high school party like every other normal teen does. Besides, your mother gave me specific orders to take you out and have a good time," the faunus smiled as she drank from a plastic, red cup.

"Mother…" Weiss growled lowly as she rubbed her forehead. Smelling the air, Weiss narrowed her eyes and looked at her smiling friend. "Blake, are you... drinking?" she asked, looking very surprised.

Looking at the white haired girl with a stern gaze, she quickly turned away; Weiss gasped. The cat faunus giggled at her reaction, "Weiss, just have fun now that we're here. Think of it as a small breather before you go back to being the grand heiress to one of the most important clans in the world. Besides," she smirked as she looked to her left, "you can learn a little something or two from the Rose clan," she suggested as she pointed to her side towards a redhead chugging down beers and a blonde getting grinded on.

Focusing her mischievous gaze on the blonde's playful, lilac eyes, Blake slightly smirked as she gently bit her bottom lip. Weiss caught sight of her friend's "flirting" and grimaced.

"I still can't believe you're into… that," Weiss frowned before subtly pointing to a dancing Yang gulping down a beer bottle.

"Well," Blake giggled, "once you ignore all of her crude remarks and her flirtatious act, she's actually kind of cute."

"Ugh…. I will never get you," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"So, how about you?" Blake smirked as she took another sip from her cup.

The white haired girl laughed, mocking her friend's question. "What about me?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Weissy~" Blake teased, making Weiss roll her eyes again. "Don't you have a little thing going on for Miss Rose over there?" she grinned as she glanced at the redhead begging for more beer at the bar.

Weiss blushed heavily. She looked at the faunus with fury and embarrassment in her gaze, "N-NO! What makes you say that!?"

"Hmmm, not even the tiniest, little attraction?" Blake continued to tease.

"No!" Weiss exclaimed as she stomped her foot. She could feel the blush on her cheeks deepen. "I don't!" she growled. "Besides, she's the enemy!"

"I find it a bit hilarious how you didn't deny that you were into girls," Blake smirked.

Weiss could feel the air around her face heat up even more. "That's not the point!"

"Oh really?" Blake continued smirking. "Because I'm pretty sure that it would be a big deal if you got married to "Mister Flexing" over there," she chuckled, directing both of their gazes over to Cardin talking with the green haired boy.

Weiss shuddered at the thought of 'him'. She turned her head to look at the floor beneath her. "Look, I know it isn't necessarily the best idea to unite with someone as stupid as him…." she quietly responded. Her gaze hardened. "But, if it's to prosper the clan and make it stronger, then..." She looked back at the faunus, determination visible in her sharp, blue eyes. "So be it."

Blake calmly sipped from her cup. She looked off to another part of the house.

"You know, you could always marry Ruby and be with another girl, all while combining two successful clans together, thus prospering the Schnee clan," Blake nonchalantly informed the heiress.

Almost choking on her own saliva, Weiss looked back at the faunus with a crazed look in her eyes. "You're surely joking, right? You want me to get married to he- no, to thatthing?" Weiss questioned, sounding as if she was ready to throw up.

"Weiss, have you completely forgotten that the two of you used to be friends?" Blake asked.

"No, but what does that have to do with this? You're asking me to marry Ruby Rose, the enemy, the official spokesperson for being a total pushover, the weirdo? Yes we used to know each other, but that doesn't mean that she's still not an enemy of the Schnee clan!" Weiss snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"DJ, let's getSaxobeatup in here!" a certain orange haired girl yelled loudly.

"Nora, what does that even mean?" Ren asked, shaking his head.

"And you really think that about her?" Blake questioned after the sudden interruption, still feeling intrigued at whatever the heiress had to say.

"Yes, I really do. She's childish, she likes to play "hero" in the most difficult situations, she goofs off way too much even though she's about to become the leader of her clan, not to mention that she's extremely naive about everything. In other words, she's the oil to my purified water," Weiss angrily stated.

Blake narrowed her stare at the heiress's "high and mighty" facial expression. 'She looked like she was-... when she was talking about Ruby….'She smirked.'This is going to be interesting.'

"Fine, I believe you," Blake "surrendered" as she began walking towards the bar where an orange haired girl was playing bartender.

"Y-you do?" Weiss asked, feeling a bit off guard. Her feline friend was never the one to back down until she sought the truth. She was telling the truth, right?'But why do I? No!'Weiss shook her head while clutching the hem of her dress.'...feel so….'

"Nora, can we get two shots of what you just gave to the Rose clan?" Blake smiled as she looked at the girl clean a cup with a rag.

"Oh hiyah, Blake!" Nora greeted, excited to have the girl in her presence. "Glad you guys came! And of course you can! Two specialty "Super Shit-Faced Shots" coming right up!" she happily said as she began taking out the alcohol needed. The faunus smiled as she turned around to lay her elbows on the bar.

Looking to the dance floor, Blake's gaze locked with a certain blonde's. The look of lust and hunger appeared on both faces as Yang slowly licked her bottom lip. The blonde wasn't paying any attention to the girl dancing in front of her.

"Here you go, Blake! Two shots to mess you up!" Nora cheerfully said as she placed both glasses on the bar.

Grabbing the shots, the raven haired girl turned around and gave the blonde a quick wink before walking back to Weiss.

"Here, drink this," Blake grinned as she handed the short glass to the white haired girl.

Raising the shot to her nose and taking a small whiff, the heiress immediately moved the fluid away from her face.

"What's in it!?" she asked in horror.

"Something that will make this your best night ever," the faunus smirked. Moving her shot closer to the heiress's, Blake clinked them before gulping her's down.

(Ruby)

Ruby couldn't think or rationalize the situation around her anymore. Feeling her body move to the music's rhythm, the redhead went towards the crowd of teens dancing closely with one another.

Swaying her body to the beat, she caught the seductive gaze of a familiar looking girl from across the dance floor. It was the same person who had tried to flirt with her earlier in the classroom.

Ruby's blurry stare locked onto the brunette walking toward her direction. Having only a small gap of air in between them, the brunette decided to change that.

Turning her back to be facing the dazed redhead, the girl slowly began to grind on Ruby's lower half. To the brunette's surprise, however, the redhead grabbed her hips and began to thrust her's in response, applying more pressure with every grind given.

'This… feels really... good….'Ruby thought, losing herself to the "funny" feeling happening below.

Turning her head as she poured various alcohols into a shaker, Nora fiercely looked at the DJ. "Hey DJ! Let's get jiggy with it!"

"Nora, we don't say that anymore," Ren commented as he continued reading a book. With a nod of his head, the DJ spun the sound mixer.

(Blake and Yang)

After placing the glass shot down onto the bar as well as thanking Nora, Blake's body wandered straight for the dance floor. Finding the nearest stand in, she began dancing with a random boy. Looking past the boy's shoulder, her amber eyes landed on a lilac pair.

Smirking, the blonde removed herself from the grinding girl below and strolled over to the swaying faunus. Hearing her name being called from behind, she decided to ignore it. After all, her eyes were now locked onto a newprize.

"May I have this dance?" Yang smiled, giving the raven haired girl a slight bow.

"Hey, she's dancing with me-"

"Sure, but what happened to being enemies?" Blake teased, ignoring the boy in front of her.

"I'm drunk, I have no idea what you're talking about," Yang replied, sporting a mischievous smile.

Seeing that he was clearly the "third wheel," the boy let go of the cat faunus and angrily left.

"Oh really? Is that a fact..." Blake murmured seductively, moving closer to the blonde.

"Yes. Yes it is," Yang smirked as she leaned in.

"Prove it," Blake cooed. The blonde's suggestive gaze lowered itself to look at the raven haired girl's lips.

Without a moment to spare, she pressed her lips against Blake's. Kissing the faunus gently with a touch of roughness, the blonde's lips lapped over Blake's with every second that passed. Snaking her arms around the raven haired girl's waist, Yang pulled the faunus closer to her body, wanting to deepen their kiss. Responding to the blonde's request, Blake smiled and coiled her arms around the taller girl's neck.

'Time to step up my game...'Yang thought, smirking deviously in her mind. Smiling into the strong and passionate kiss, the blonde gently bit the faunus's bottom lip. Blake furrowed her brows and groaned, leaving her with an slightly opened mouth. A gleam of light could be seen in Yang's eyes, 'Now!'

Connecting their lips once more, Yang utilized the moment to causally slip her tongue within Blake's mouth. Feeling her tongue intertwine with the blonde's, Blake couldn't help but blush and groan with delight. Sensing every inch of her mouth being touched by Yang made her insides churn with desire and excitement.

Pulling herself away from the cat faunus, Yang smirked as she licked her lips. "So, wanna go continue this party somewhere else? You know, upstairs?" she grinned, placing her hands on the raven haired girl's hips. Blake couldn't help but smile at the blonde's suggestion. Before she opened her mouth to respond, she smirked as a sudden idea popped into her head. Turning around, she gently pressed her hips against the taller girl's lower half. She felt the blonde tense up at the sudden motion. Smiling even wider, the faunus grabbed Yang's hands and placed them against her smooth, bare stomach; she could feel that her hands were somewhat clammy against her skin.

Moving very slowly and roughly as she teased her lower half with a gentle touch , Blake felt the blonde shudder under her touch.

Feeling her body begin to burn from within and wanting to relieve it as soon as possible, the blonde finally spoke up. "So, what do you say-"

"Ssh, let's just dance first before I let you anywhere near me," she grinned as she gave another teasing grind to the blonde's lower half. Yang winced, forcing herself to suppress a moan. She weakly smiled and leaned closer to the faunus.

"Kitty's got claws..." the taller girl whispered. Bringing her mouth to the faunus's ear, she gently nibbled it. "I find that really sexy..." she playfully growled.

Blake smiled at the girl's attempt on being dominant. Smirking, she roughly rubbed her rear against the blonde, making her clench her jaw tightly as a result.

"How about this," the raven haired girl smiled as she continued the constant grinding. Yang bit her bottom lip tightly, wanting to look calm and collected. "If you can endure this for five more minutes without having any..." She teased the taller girl as she pressed harder, causing the blonde to slightly yelp. "-interruptions," she smiled. "Then I'll reconsider going up stairs with you."

"Deal..." Yang purred into the faunus's neck, kissing it as the girl in front of her kept swaying her hips. She could feel beads of nervous sweat drip down her forehead. 'I can do this!'

(Weiss)

Dropping the glass shot to the floor, Weiss saw the room around her begin to spin. She slowly made her way to the bar, wanting to find something stable in order to support her wobbly self from falling down.

"N-Nora…. what did you put in that...?" Weiss asked, feeling extremely dazed. The orange haired smiled at her as she continued to clean various glasses with a single rag.

"Oh, you know. Everything~" she nonchalantly informed the heiress.

Weiss's eyes widened. "What!?" she angrily shouted, regretting it a second later when she felt her body beginning to tumble over.

"Whoa there, partner!" Nora shouted, concern in her tone as she grabbed onto the heiress's arm. Sitting the white haired girl on a stool, the host poured water into a small cup and gave it to the dizzy looking heiress. "Give it some time," Nora winked, smiling. "In a bit, you'll be feeling like a goddess."

Grabbing the cup of water with both hands, the Schnee member gulped the whole drink in a matter of seconds! Burping, Weiss felt her mind shut off completely. The intelligence she had built over the years, the proper manners she had learned through various lessons, and the extensive pride for her clan didn't matter at the moment. All she wanted to do was drown herself in the music.

Turning around to look at the dance floor, Weiss spotted a certain raven haired girl dancing really close to a certain blonde that she despised. But did she really despise her or was it just the alcohol talking? The heiress shook her head.'No…. I definitely despise her….'

Looking among the crowd of sweaty, teen assassins, Weiss's glossy and blurry eyes landed on a familiar redhead who was, at the moment, thrusting her hips against another girl.

Keeping her gaze specifically on Ruby, Weiss looked at the form and position she was in. The heiress could feel a sense of heat take over her body; she slowly ran her hands across her own torso, gently touching her body.'Why… is it so... hot in here….?'

Succumbing to the intense heat burning within her body, the heiress instinctively moved to the dance zone. As she began moving to join the other teens, Weiss was slightly surprised at the fact that she was now walking normally unlike before.

'Nora was right... I do feel different... I feel more...'Arriving to the center of the grand house, Weiss was immediately intersected by a familiar boy, Cardin Winchester.

"Hey there, snowflake," he smirked. "I see you came to dance with me."

As he was about to lay his hands on her hips, Weiss pushed his face to the side, returning the same gesture he had pulled earlier. Walking away, the white haired girl began to feel the adrenaline run through her body, taking control of her mind and soul in the process.

"HEY DJ! LET'S PUMP IT UP AND GET CALZONE WITH SOME HOT TRACKS!" Nora shouted, hoping it would reach the DJ.

"It's "caliente," Nora," Ren sighed.

Nodding, the man behind the music equipment began looking through his wide selection of songs.

(Ruby)

Ruby felt weird in the inside.

Whenever she pushed her hips against the girl, she had an urge of some sort. An urge that reallyreallywanted to be released. But for some strange reason, having this sense of feeling with the brunette felt a bit off.

Looking up from the dancing brown haired girl, Ruby's eyes widened at the shimmering sight before her.

Hips rolling as her hands slowly roamed from her body to her neck, the girl dancing sensually looked back at the redhead staring. Blue eyes locked with dark, gray longing ones, both begging to close the large gap between them.

Ruby felt her breath quicken, her heart began to thump louder against her chest. Detaching herself from the grinding brunette, the redhead began to walk towards the dancing, white haired goddess.

(Weiss)

Weiss looked across the dance floor to see that a girl had been watching her dance. A girl who happened to be a threat to her very family and pride was eyeing her every movement. There was a high possibility that her enemy was looking at her vulnerable and delusional state. The possibility that her weaknesses might surface. The possibility that her facade might be unraveled. But, she loved every minute of it.

Sliding her hands down slowly to her stomach and to her waist, Weiss began to move closer to the redhead walking her way.'Wait... this is probably the alcohol talking...'the heiress tried reasoning with herself. However, actions spoke louder than words as her legs continued to move toward her enemy. Her body felt as if it ached; ached with wanting to be close to the redhead.

Standing only inches apart from one another, Weiss focused her gaze on the other girl's crave-filled stare. 'I… don't….. care anymore….'she thought, losing all of her senses to the scene around her.

(Ruby)

Just from standing near the white haired girl, Ruby felt a raging source of heat from within. Having no exact clue as to who this girl was due to her blurry eyesight, the redhead still felt a deep connection between the two based on her instincts. As the music played on, a passionate, relaxing aura surrounded the two teens.

Naturally latching her hands onto the girl's hips, Ruby began moving to the beat of the song. The white haired girl followed the redheads's same rhythm as she placed her hands onto the younger girl's arms. Feeling her heart pound harder, Ruby leaned closer to the foreign, yet alluring girl.

Foreheads touching, cheeks burning with blush as heavy breath escaped from both of their mouths, Ruby felt a sudden urge to touch the girl all over. Dazed and confused, she felt like a completely different being near the mysterious girl. Looking into blue, shimmering orbs, Ruby's gaze lowered to be staring at plump, glossy lips. Shining gracefully from the room's strong strobe-lights, the redhead's eyes glistened with hunger for the other girl's lips. To her yearning stare, they looked absolutely delicious. Gulping the saliva that had formed in her mouth, the redhead closed her eyes and rapidly pressed her lips against the white haired girl's.

Shocked at the redhead's abrupt kiss, Weiss furrowed her brows when she felt her lips connect perfectly with the girl in front of her. Letting it happen as her hands automatically moved to the younger girl's jaw and neck, she couldn't deny that the touch didn't feel good. Tilting her head to the side, the heiress wanted more from the gesture as she slightly parted her lips, hoping that the redhead would take her hint.

Softly pressing her tongue on the redhead's bottom lip, Ruby's eyes widened at the small, yet gentle touch. Thinking that she should follow suit, Ruby slowly opened her mouth.

Blushing fiercely as she twisted her tongue around the redhead's, Weiss made sure to hook her arms around the younger teen's neck to keep her from falling over. As fluids mixed with one another, small and short gasps surrounded the both of them, enjoying each other's touch as large amounts of ecstasy pumped through their bodies.

'This…..'the redhead barely managed to think as she continued to passionately exchange wet kisses with the girl in front of her.

'Feels….'the heiress thought, losing her mind to the redhead's intense tongue.

'Good…..'

'Right…..'

Letting go of one another's mouth in order to breathe, they both stared deeply into each other's lust filled eyes. The music, the others, their personal problems didn't matter anymore. All they really wanted at the moment was each other's touch and embrace. Connecting their lips once more as they gripped onto each other's clothes, the two eventually lost all connection to the outside world and fulfilled their eager, carnal desires.

Eleven years ago….

"Summer, do I really have to go..." whined a husky sounding Man. He proceeded to loosen his black tie that matched with the black slacks, white-collared shirt, and black suit jacket he was wearing.

Looking at the mirror as she fixed her long, red colored hair was a woman with blue eyes who looked to be in her early twenties. Turning around to face his slightly less taller lover with short, blonde curly hair and gray eyes, she puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her stare.

"Yes, Lillian. Now please stop complaining and go dress up your daughter," the redhead scolded as she grabbed a pair of maroon heels that went with her red dress.

"But, Summer~" the blonde whined once more. "I can't just go to my nemesis's house with no weapon! You know how those sneaky, dirty, disgusting Schne- Ow, ow, ow! Owkay, I'm sowwy!" Lillian cried as his wife strongly pinched his cheek.

"Lillian, how many times am I going to tell you to stop bad mouthing the Schnee's?" she asked. She shook her head and sighed, "You and your mother can be such a handful to deal with..." she exhaled again. "Now, go get Ruby dressed before we're late. I promised Mary that I'd be there early to talk for a little bit before the celebrations begin."

"Owkay!" Lillian said as Summer's hand still held it's tight grip on his cheek. The redhead immediately let go, forgetting that she was still punishing the blonde.

"Sorry about that…." Summer quietly said as she furrowed her brows in concern. She gently rubbed the blonde's bruised cheek with her thumb.

Lillian smiled sincerely as he closed his eyes, enjoying the soft massaging gesture that his wife was giving. "No, it's okay," he grinned as he placed his hand over the redhead's. Opening his eyes, he gently gazed into his wife's blue eyes. "I know you didn't mean any harm."

Slowly sporting a small smile upon her lips, Summer leaned in and quickly pecked Lillian's.

"Aww, only a little kiss?" the blonde playfully pouted.

"Don't push your luck, honey," the redhead smirked as she walked over to her bed to put on her fancy footwear.

Puffing his cheeks as he placed his hands behind his head, the blonde slowly walked toward their room door. "Fine….. I'll get little Rubes dressed, but what about Yang?"

"Yang caught a cold last night," Summer replied as she strapped a lace across her ankle.

The blonde laughed. "I told the little monster that she was gonna get a cold if she kept playing in the puddles. But what does she do? She jumps right into the biggest one," he chuckled.

"Yes, that is true. But, who was the one that allowed it to happen?" Summer "innocently" grinned, making the blonde shudder altogether.

'Behind that smile is a murderous beast….'Lillian trembled. "I'll go get Ruby dressed now!" He quickly said as he ran out the door to look for the little redhead.

Walking into a medium sized room, Lillian looked around to see his youngest daughter crouching next to a bed that held a certain little blonde in it. Looking to the other side of the bed, Lillian locked his eyes onto a woman with long, wavy, brown hair tied up in a high pony-tail. Focusing on the individual's familiar hazel gaze, she grinned fondly; it was his childhood friend, as well as the head maid within the Rose clan, Valerie Shio. Seeing the maid put an index finger to her lips, the blonde's smile widened as he nodded. Quietly entering the room on his tip toes, he made his way to where Ruby was standing.

"Hey there, Tiger," Lillian gently grinned as he looked at the state his seven year old daughter was in. Possessing a red, stuffed nose, bags under her eyes, and a wet towel over her forehead, the little blonde breathed through her mouth with slight difficulty. Lillian softly ran his finger tips through his child's blonde locks.

"Ugh…" the sick girl groaned.

Feeling a slight tug from below, Lillian looked down to be staring into big, teary, gray eyes. "Daddy..." she sadly and quietly whispered. Still clutching onto her father's slacks, the young Rose sniffed, "Is Yang gonna be alright...?"

Looking at his trembling, five year old daughter, the blonde couldn't help but smile. He reached down and picked her up, seating her on his arm. "Yes, your sister's going to be fine, my little rose," he confirmed, kissing the redhead's cheek rapidly. He grinned wider when he saw the young girl regain her smile. "She's just got a small cold, right Val?" Lillian asked as she looked at the maid who had been watching the Rose pair.

"Yes," the woman answered, smiling. "Your father's right. She'll be up and running the next day like she usually does."

Wiggling out of her father's arms as she lowered herself to the ground, Ruby ran next to her older sister.

"Hey Yang, I hope you get better!" she cheered as she rose her little fists to the side of her face.

"Tha-a-an-achoo!" The blonde sneezed, causing a thick string of green mucus to hang out of her nose. The maid quickly grabbed another towel and wiped the gunk off of Yang's face. "Thank you..." Yang muttered, making a cat like smile as she settled into her blankets.

"Yeah! Get better so we can meet new friends together!" Ruby happily encouraged.

"Mm..." the little blonde smiled as she began to doze off.

"Rest well, my little Tiger," Lillian whispered as he kissed the top of Yang's head. "I can count on you to take it from here, Val?" He asked the maid to which she smiled and nodded. Lillian grabbed Ruby and set her on his arm again.

"Come on Rubes, we gotta get you dressed up for some chumps!" the blonde father grinned, "so we gotta make sure you look better than everyone else there," he finished as he rubbed his cheek against Ruby's, making the girl chuckle. The young redhead stopped her laughing and looked at her father with a confused stare.

"What's a "chump, papa?" Ruby asked.

"The very definition of a Schnee, my dear," Lillian happily replied.

Walking out of Yang's room and into the little redhead's, Lillian saw the clothes that the young Rose was going to wear. On her small bed was a bright red, frilly dress with beige sandals next to it.

As he helped the redhead change her outfit, Lillian grabbed her in his arms again and went towards his own bedroom.

The blonde knocked on the white door.

"Come in," a familiar voice from within said.

"Yeah, let's not unless we'll have another kid in our hands," Lillian laughed as he opened the door.

"Honey..." Summer started. Lillian shivered when she saw dark air form around his wife. "What did I say about making jokes like that in front of the kids?" she "smiled," her eyes piercing into the now sweating blonde.

"U-uh don't do it or they'll begin to start saying them...?" Lillian hesitated, sporting a shaky smile.

"That's right," Summer continued "grinning."

"O-Okay..." Lillian complied. He quickly stood up straight and saluted, "I won't do it again, ma'am!" he sternly said. Both of the redheads giggled at the blonde's goofiness.

"For the grand boss of the Rose clan and the menacing "Dragon of the West," you sure are a big fluff ball, you know that?" Summer chuckled.

Lillian gave a slight bow as he smiled and closed his eyes. "Anything for you, Mrs. Rose."

Grinning widely, Summer walked over to her lover as her heels echoed throughout the room with every step she took. Leaning in to kiss the blonde's cheek, the couple would soon turn the small, playful gesture into something more meaningful. Ruby blushed and closed her eyes as she tried to shield her innocence.

"You know," Lillian started, softly biting his own bottom lip. "We could always ditch the party and just stay home..." he smirked, resting his forehead against his wife's.

Staring at the blonde's desirable lips, Summer gently smirked and walked away. "Nice try Li, but we're going to this party whether you like it or not." The blonde puffed his cheeks out in a pout. "Now," he smiled, turning his attention to the other, tinier redhead, "Come here, sweetie. Let's fix that hair of yours."

"Mm!" Ruby gleefully responded. Wiggling out of Lillian's arms again, the young girl landed on her feet and dashed forward. Her determined movements surprised both of the parents.

"Where'd the little rose gain all that strength from?" Lillian smiled, showing small signs of bewilderment in his expression.

Ruby turned around and flexed her tiny arms. "I have to be strong for Yang too since she's not coming!" the redhead answered, showing her parents a wide, toothy smile.

"That's my little rose!" Lillian grinned as he held out his fist for the young redhead to bump.

"Now, Ruby," Summer began as she brushed her daughter's hair carefully, "today we will be meeting a very important friend of mine. And this friend of mine happens to have a very polite, little girl just like I do."

"Really?!" Ruby jumped in her seat, looking at her mother through the mirror reflection. Summer giggled.

"Yes really," she gently answered.

"What's her name!" the curious redhead asked, already excited to meet the girl her mother was talking about.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee," Summer smiled as she continued brushing her daughter's short, silky hair.

"Schnee?" the little girl questioned as she pressed her finger to her chin, ignoring the girl's first name. Finally remembering what her father had said earlier, she looked up and grinned. "Papa said that the Schnee's are chumps!" Summer's eyebrow twitched.

Quickly turning her head to glare, as well as scold, a certain blonde, Summer saw that there was a note on the bed.

'I'll start the car!

P.S. please don't kill me.

-Your loving, caring, awesome husband

Lillian'

Sighing as she rubbed her head, the redhead went back to brushing her daughter's hair.

"Ruby, ignore whatever your father told you about the Schnee's," Summer instructed.

"Okay, mommy!" Ruby complied, smiling as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Alright, perfect," Summer finished. "You look like a very pretty princess, my rose," she smiled as she kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. She looked at her groomed self through the mirror. "I hope I still look like a prince," she grinned.

"Oh, why's that dear?" Summer questioned, grabbing the girl's hand to take her to their car.

"Because if I'm not the prince, I can't protect you, mommy, and Yang!" Ruby explained. Summer giggled.

"I see, well, you better start training hard when your lessons start," she smiled.

"Yeah! Momma said that I should be pretty like a princess, but kick-ass like a prince!"

Summer's eyebrow twitched again.

Sweating behind the car wheel, Lillian looked through the windshield to spot two redheads making their way to the vehicle. Looking at his wife's "calm" expression, the blonde's shoulders twitched with fear and began to tremble.

'Oh Xiaofei, she didn't forgive me!'the blonde inwardly screamed. Quickly shaking his head, he gripped the wheel tighter.'Relax... Relax Li...'Looking at the rear view mirror, he shot himself a look of determination.'You got this, champ.'The blonde proceeded to press a button next to her, making the side door of the mini van open automatically.

"We're ready, papa!" Ruby happily announced as she sat in the back.

"Yes," Summer added as she seated herself next to her lover. "We are ready, dear," she smiled, gently placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Lillian looked at his wife cautiously, making sure that he wasn't in any trouble.'Everything seems fine,'he inwardly sighed with relief,'And here I thought she was going to kill-'

"Uh, Summer….?" the blonde weakly grinned as he began to sweat.

"Yes, my dear?" the redhead answered with a bright smile.

"You're kinda…. um... hurting…. me…." Lillian tried grinning as he furrowed her brows.

"My, my, really?" the redhead applied more pressure, making the blonde whimper. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson to keep your curses to yourself."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lillian yelped.

"Now, let's just go before we're late," Summer sighed as she released her grip from the blonde's shoulder. She settled into the car seat and turned her head to look at her young daughter. "Do you have your seat belt on, Ruby?"

"Yes, mommy!" the tiny redhead replied, raising her hand in the air as she did.

Starting the car and driving to the last place Lillian ever wanted to step foot on, he began to think to himself. 'Why do I have to come….. stupid Schnee's!'she mentally cursed, scowling as a result.

"I really hope you're making that face because of the heavy traffic," Summer "smiled." Lillian tensed up as he frantically grinned.

"O-of course, babe!" Lillian responded, hoping not to get the "hand of doom" on his shoulder again.

Relaxing his posture after a few minutes (as well as the cold air around her wife) had passed, he continued his evaluation on his number one enemy: the Schnee's. Rage immediately filled his insides, however, chose not to display any emotion to it seeing how his wife might catch on and do something about it... He lightly shook his head, trying to think of positive things to the upcoming event.

'It's okay... Mary will be there... Mary is cool... Mary isn't like that stupid, idiotic, son of a-'he stopped herself, sneaking a glance over to his wife. Lillian saw that she wasn't aware of the mental berating he was just giving to the Schnee clan's leader. He sighed in relief.'Why'd you have to marry that lughead, Mary...'

Driving up a quiet street and to a toll booth, Lillian looked to his left to see a guard dressed in white and blue clothing. He inwardly grimaced at the colors.

"I.D. please," the man in the booth asked.

"I don't need to show any identification, bit- Ow, okay, okay!" Lillian yelped as he cried for his dear life.

"Honey, please show some respect," Summer "grinned," pulling on the blonde's ear. Letting go of her now sulking lover, she leaned to her side to look at the guard, "We're here from the Rose clan, Lillian and Summer Rose."

"Summer? The madam has been expecting you," the guard slightly bowed. Lillian cockily smirked.

"That's right! Show the Rose clan who's bos- Okay, I'm sorry!" the blonde pleaded as Summer pulled his ear again.

"Please enjoy your stay at the Schnee residence," the assassin guard simply said as he allowed the vehicle to pass.

As the car moved forward, the red haired woman sighed in exhaustion. "Li, please don't cause any trouble while we're here," she said as she looked over to her lover and furrowed her brows.

"Hey, if anything goes down, it's going to be that weenie's fault, okay? Because it's definitely not gonna be me, babe," Lillian responded, having a "as-a-matter-of-fact" attitude.

Summer rubbed her forehead in frustration, "Sometimes I wonder how you managed to be "The Head" of the Rose clan..." she quietly said aloud.

"It's probably due to the fact that I'm charming, handsome and awesome," Lillian smirked, still looking at the road in front of him. "Which, by the way, is the reason you fell for me."

"Unfortunately..." the redhead heavily exhaled.

"Wha-!?" the blonde panicked. "You still love me, right honeybee!?"

"We'll see," Summer responded. She smiled deviously, "It all depends on how you behave today."

The blonde narrowed his tired gaze and frowned.'This is going to be a long day….'he thought, already dreading for what's to come.

Behind both parents, Ruby innocently looked at her parents with bewilderment in her expression.

Finally parking their vehicle in an available space on the driveway just outside a seemingly ordinary mansion, Summer gasped as she looked out her window to see a smiling woman standing on the front lawn. She opened the car door with excitement.

"Mary!" the redhead widely grinned as she hugged the woman with white, short hair and teal colored eyes.

"Oh Summer, it's so nice to see you! It's been so long!" the shorter woman smiled as she moved away from their embrace to fully look at her friend. She gasped happily as she held up her hands to cover her mouth, "You even let your hair grow out!"

Summer chuckled at her reaction, "I see you also did something with your's," she grinned.

"Oh, you know," the white haired woman replied, playfully tugging at the tips of her short hair that reached to her shoulders. "I wanted to change it up a bit. Try out something new," she smiled.

"Well, the new definitely worked because it looks good on you," Summer kindly complimented. Both friends looked at each other in silence, enjoying the peaceful air around them. The quiet atmosphere broke when the redhead spoke up, "So, how have you been?"

Mary scoffed. "You know, the same since we last saw each other," she said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Stressed."

"I know that feeling," Summer giggled. "Especially with my lovable idiot."

"You can say that again." Both of the women chuckled.

Mary shook her head and sighed. "It's such a hassle for Grey to relax and calm down. His mind is always on "Prosper the clan" and "That damn Rose leader,"" the white haired woman explained as she crossed her arms. "For once, I just want him to drop the whole "Head" act and relax..."

"Tell me about it..." the redhead said, partially frowning. "Just last week, I had to "distract" Lillian the old fashion way to keep her from infiltrating you guys," Summer sighed. "Sometimes I just wish that we can leave the whole "royal" upbringing behind and go live our lives like normal people."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Mary deeply exhaled again. She looked behind the red haired woman and smiled. "And here comes Your Royal Highness now," Mary giggled as she pointed to a certain blonde carrying a tiny redhead in his arms.

"Hey there, Mary..." Lillian awkwardly greeted as he held Ruby. "Good…. to see you!" the blonde "enthusiastically" said, faking a grand smile in order to keep his wife at bay.

"Nice to see you too, "Dragon of the West,"" the short haired woman chuckled.

"Yeah…. my old high school nickname…. heh heh," Lillian nervously laughed. Mary smiled at the blonde before setting her gaze to the curious looking, young girl.

"And is this the famous Ruby Rose that I've been hearing about?" the white haired woman widely grinned. Ruby instantly beamed with happiness.

"Yes! My name is Ruby Rose! The hero of the Rose clan!" the tiny redhead announced as she rose her hands to the air.

"I see," Mary chuckled. Looking around the Rose trio, confusion struck her expression, "Isn't there another little one?"

"Yang's sick so she'll be resting at home all day," Summer answered.

"That's such a shame..." Mary responded, sounding somewhat sad. A smile appeared on her lips, "Well no matter. That just means you'll have to visit again to introduce us!"

The blonde controlled herself from letting out a tired sigh.'Ugh… You know I love you, Yang, but why did you have to miss out on today….'

"Well, it has been utterly rude of me to have kept my guests standing out here-"

"ROSE CLAN!" boomed an angry, male voice throughout the neighborhood. Crashing through a wooden fence located to the side of the mansion, was a tall, muscular man with silver hair and angry, blue eyes. He viciously pointed to the blonde standing in between the two other women, "IT'S YOU! DRAGON OF THE WEST!"

Setting his child down calmly, Lillian turned to face the furious looking man. His stance and stare suddenly grew dramatic, "SCHNEE CLAN'S "LOSER OF THE EAST!"" he snarled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" the man shouted to the top of his lungs as he leaned into the blonde's face.

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU STUPID MUTT!"

"NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!"

"BRING IT!"

As the two were about to rumble on the front lawn, both the white haired woman and the redhead pinched their spouses' ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry!" Lillian cried as he stood still, fearing that his ear would rip off if he moved at all.

"Honey, that really hurts!" the muscular man whined as he stood put, sharing the blonde's exact fear of moving.

"I'm so sorry, Mary. For all of this ruckus," Summer apologized, furrowing her brows at her friend.

"No, no, it's my fault for not putting a leash on Grey," the white haired woman said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hah! She even called you a mut- Ouch! Okay! My mistake!" Lillian cried as her wife pulled harder.

"Lillian, what did I tell you?" Summer asked, her tone sounding menacing to the sweating blonde.

"That you love me and you always will? Heh...? Ow!" the blonde yelped after his wife tugged his ear roughly.

Ruby stood still, looking at the adults get scolded by their significant others. Hearing a rustle coming from a couple of bushes nearby, Ruby turned her head to be met with another pair of eyes.

However, the suspicious individual behind the bush immediately hid the moment the redhead spotted them.

'Hide and seek!'Ruby excitingly thought. Running off as her parents continued to "talk" with one another, Ruby went towards the bush.

'I hope she didn't see me...'anxiously thought a tiny, white haired girl. Crouching behind the bush as she tightly held her knees, she felt tears begin to form. The girl suddenly stiffened when she felt something touch the top of her head.

"Tag! You're it!" a gleeful voice said.

"Huh?" The blue-eyed girl looked up to be met with a cheerful, gray stare.'Pretty color...'

"I said tag! So now you have to chase me!" Ruby chuckled as she began to run away from the white haired girl.

"W-wait! I don't know what you're talking about!" the anxious girl yelled.

Ruby stopped her running and turned her head to the sniffling girl, looking mortified altogether. "You don't know whathide and seekis!?" The white haired girl shook her head and crouched, shielding her expression in between her arms and knees.

"No…" she muttered. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling a sense of wetness beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I don't have a lot of friends..."

Ruby cocked her head and placed a finger to her chin for the second time that day; she began to think. Smiling widely at a sudden idea, she walked up to the crying girl and held her hand out.

"I'll be your friend!" the redhead grinned. Shocked at the younger girl's words, the white haired child rose her head to see a hand in front of her face. "My name's Ruby Rose! The princess and prince of the Rose clan!"

"Ruby….. Rose…..?" the girl with blue eyes quietly repeated. Looking at the hand that was just a few inches away from her, the girl slowly formed a small smile and grabbed it. Ruby proceeded to pull her up with all of her strength.

Wiping the tears off of her face with her sleeve as she stood up straight, the white haired girl grinned and curtsied, "Hello Ruby. My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee clan."

"Weiss… Weiss... Hey! That's a pretty name! I like it!" Ruby smiled. Weiss slightly blushed as she looked at the redhead's wide grin.

"Really? Well... I think Ruby's a pretty name too..." the heiress fidgeted as she continued to display a bright, pink blush on her cheeks and nose.

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled.

"So..." the white haired girl quietly said as she shyly looked at the ground, "you're part of the Rose clan?"

"Yes! The cool and awesome clan!" the redhead clarified.

"My father told me that the Rose clan people are wimps. But I don't really know what he means," Weiss said, sounding confused.

"Yeah, my papa said that you guys are chumps, but I didn't get it either…" Ruby wondered.

"There you are, Ruby," a voice from behind the bush gently called. Ruby looked to her side to see that it was her father. "Why'd you run off- Oh," Lillian stopped, surprised to see another small girl next to her daughter. She softly smiled at her, "Hello there, little one."

"H-hello," the heiress shyly responded as she looked at the floor again. Lillian inwardly chuckled at the nervous looking girl.

"Well Ruby, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the blonde continued smiling as he looked to the tiny redhead.

The heiress blushed once more.'Friend….'she happily thought to herself.

"Mm!" Ruby responded, sounding ecstatic. Going up to the heiress, the redhead held her hand and turned to her mother. "papa, this is Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee clan!"

'Schnee….?'Lillian's eyebrow twitched. She shook her head,'Calm down, she's just a kid, she's just a kid...'

"We just became friends!" the redhead finished. Weiss felt her blush get heavier.

"I see," the blonde said as he eyed both girls through a narrowed stare.'Well, at least Ruby can still charm people with the Rose clan attitude…. I'm so proud of her!'Lillian mentally cried.

"What's going on here?" Grey said from afar as Summer and Mary walked beside him.

"Daddy!" Weiss smiled as she ran up to the muscular man.

"Princess!" he grinned as he grabbed her. "Are you ready to be seven today?"

"Yes! And daddy, guess what!" Weiss happily said.

"What is it, princess?" Grey asked, smiling at his daughter's gleeful expression.

"I met a new friend! Her name is Ruby Rose!" she announced. The silver haired man slowly widened his eyes.

"Rose…..?" Grey hesitated.

"Control yourself, Grey," Mary warned, readying her hand to pull his ear once more. She saw him twitch in fear.

"So..." he began as he faced the young redhead. "This Rose…. is your friend?"

"Yes!" Weiss merrily replied. Her father sighed.

"I see…. well, if you're happy princess, then I'm happy," Grey said as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Pfft," Lillian laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, ROSE SCUM!" Grey yelled.

"You're practically a wuss," he muffled a laugh.

"Oh, so it's wrong to show your child some love, Lillian?" Summer scolded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No! It's just that I show Rubes and Yang the proper love and behavior a Head should give," the blonde smirked. "Right, Ruby!?"

"Yes sir!" the smaller redhead saluted.

"Thata' girl!" Lillian smiled as he gave his daughter a fist bump.

"And the "Parent of the Year" award goes to the "Scum of the West,"" Grey mocked.

"You little bi-"

"Lillian, stop," Summer said as she moved her arm in front of her lover's chest. Turning towards the white haired child, she smiled, earning a light blush from the girl. "You must be Weiss. Hello, my name is Summer and I am Ruby's mother."

" my troublemaker over there," Summer said as she gestured to Lillian, "is very special. Well, he's special both physically and mentally," she giggled.

"Hey!-"

"But I see you're already friends with my daughter," Summer smiled.

"Y-yes!" Weiss nervously stuttered.

"Well, while we're here, would you like to play with Ruby for a while? I promise that she doesn't bite unlike her father," Summer playfully winked.

"Wow..."Lillian scoffed. Getting a glare from her wife, the blonde backed down.

"Yes, I would like to play with Ruby!" Weiss smiled. The child turned to look at her father, "Daddy, can you put me down?"

Sighing but grinning afterwards, Grey lowered his daughter to the ground.

"Come on, Weiss! We can go play tag again!" Ruby said as she jumped with excitement.

"Mm!" Weiss responded. The redhead clasped her hand with the heiress's and ran off towards the back yard. Weiss felt herself blush when her fingers intertwined with Ruby's. Looking at her friend's happy expression, she couldn't help but give a wide smile herself.

'Ruby….'

"Tag…." Ruby mumbled. Scrunching her face as something wet touched her cheek, the redhead slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar beast lying on top of her.

"Hey there, Sloth…" Ruby weakly smiled as she rubbed the Golden Retriever behind his ear. "Am I at Nora's….?" she groggily wondered as she looked at the wall in front of her. On it, was a golden plaque that just said, "Protection First!"

'Yup...'Ruby figured.'But...'she rubbed her head,'What am I doing he-'

As the redhead thought to herself, the large canine stood up and turned around. However, as the dog walked off, a heavy paw managed to connect with Ruby's "special" place. Eyes surging with pain, the young teen grabbed the pained area and rolled to her side as she bit her lip harshly; she held back a loud yelp.'Sloth…..why….?'she silently cried.

Releasing her clutch after the pain had died over, the redhead was ready to head home to treat the pounding headache she was now experiencing. Reaching for the edge of the thick blanket that laid just below her chin, she suddenly stopped after feeling something intertwine with her pinky finger. Lifting her hand to see what it was, Ruby's eyes slowly widened to the sight before her.

Hanging loosely on her finger was a pair of fancy, white-laced panties.

Ruby's mouth hung open.

Quickly jumping out of the bed, the redhead didn't realize the piece of fabric around her ankles, making her tumble to the ground. As she impacted the ground, however, the redhead experienced yet another surge of pain happening in her lower half when she felt something pointy stab her butt.

'MMMMM!'Ruby mentally mumbled as she cried and groaned on the ground. Moving her hand to grab whatever it was that hit her, the young teen came across a belt. A belt that belonged to her.

"What's my….."

Eyes widening at the sudden realization of why she was probably at Nora's, the redhead quickly sat up to be faced with her whole body naked. "Why…...am….. I…NAKED?!" she panicked. Seeing that her pants were around her feet, Ruby quickly pulled them up to her waist. "Where's the rest of my clothes?!" she questioned as she covered her upper body with her arms and hands. Looking all over the floor for her clothes, she began to sweat like there was no tomorrow.

Glancing at the bed, Ruby saw her collared shirt sitting on top of a small lump. "There it is!" she smiled, feeling relieved that she was able to find it. Grabbing it, the redhead heard a slight groan coming from under the lump. She stopped all of her movements.

'Wait…. I was in the bed… someone else is in the bed too… I was naked… there are other clothes on the ground….. they're not mine… what…..?'

Slamming the door open, the redhead sprinted down the stairs.'Forget the bra and vest!'she thought as she continued to scurry down the stairs, buttoning her shirt at the same time.

Looking over to where the bar was at, Ruby saw an ill looking host sitting down with a familiar looking boy to her side.

"Oh…. hey there, Ruby…." Nora groaned as she grabbed her head.

"Nora, what exactly happened last night?!" the redhead asked, hastily running up to the bar as she felt her heart begin to beat quicker.

"Oh ho ho, don't ask me….." she weakly laughed, "I don't think anyone can remember what happened last night…. ugh…." she winced. "Ren…. I don't feel so good….." she grumbled as she lowered her head into her arms.

"I'll go prepare some tea," Ren replied.

"Thank you…." Nora smiled.

"Wait a minute..." Ruby thought aloud as she rubbed her forehead. "I came here last night with…. YANG!"

"Don't yell so loud!" Nora cried.

"Nora, where's Yang?" Ruby frantically asked as she placed her sweaty palms on top of the bar.

"Yang…? Oh yeah, she left earlier…." the orange haired girl said as she grabbed her head again.

"What!?" Ruby yelled, forgetting that the girl in front of her possessed a major hangover.

"Uggghhhhhhhh….." Nora groaned in her hands.

As Ruby quickly dashed out of the house, she turned around to face the host.

"Uh, thanks for inviting me, Nora!" she awkwardly thanked as she continued her sprint to two, metal doors at the end of the cave.

"No problemo…!" she tried grinning as she weakly rose from the stool. She slowly sat back down, feeling satisfied. "Itwasa pretty calzone party, wasn't it, Ren?" Nora smiled as she warmly looked at her boyfriend holding a cup of tea.

"Yes, but it's "caliente," Nora," he corrected as he handed her the cup.

"Ren…" Nora blushed as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Yes?"

"Can you... please do it?" she shyly asked. "It always makes me feel better when you do it..."

Opening his mouth to reject, the raven haired boy sighed and smiled.

"Boop," Ren said as he touched the handle of the tea cup. "Better?"

Nora slipped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and pressed her face against his side. "Yes!"

Pushing the "up button" on the elevator furiously, Ruby could feel the adrenaline start to kick in.

"This is all a dream, it's okay. This isn't real, next thing you know, I'll wake up in my bed!" she nervously laughed as she tried reasoning with herself. "I didn't sleep with anyone, nothing happened, I just danced all night and slept in the bed when I got too tired! Yup!" Feeling the elevator going up, Ruby grabbed her head frantically and panicked once again. "But why was I naked!?"

As the elevator doors finally opened, a familiar person was standing in front of her.

"Hey there, little red!" Sky greeted with a smile. Looking at the girl's messy outfit and hair, he cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "So, who'd you bang?"

"Nooooooo!" Ruby yelled as she pushed him to the side and ran away.

"I didn't do anything last night! I didn't! Oh Xiaofei, let this be a dream!"


End file.
